Los Juegos del Frío
by Lyressia
Summary: 'Los Juegos siempre han estado caracterizados por el hambre, una sensación presente en casi todos los tributos. Pero aquella vez, fue el cruel frío lo que los mató'. Ellie Mellark, hija de Katniss, tiene mañana un examen de historia, cuyo tema es el primer Quarter Quell, conocido como Los Juegos del Frío, una de las ediciones más duras de los Juegos. Todo empezó con la cosecha...
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Soy _Lyressia_, no hace mucho que me registré en Fanfiction y esta es la primera historia que subo que, como veís, es de los Juegos del Hambre, una de las tantas ediciones. Sé que este tipo de fanfics se ha puesto un poco de moda ahora pero espero que no os resulte aburrido...todo tributo tiene una historia y todos merecen oírla, ¿no? Espero vuestros reviews, y así me contáis que tal. Es un prólogo cortito, pero los capítulos serán más largos, I promise. Aquí os dejo.

* * *

Caminó lentamente, segura de que sus sospechas eran ciertas y de que seguramente la pillaría infraganti, haciendo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Se plantó en la puerta, imponente.

—Ellie, cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Katniss Everdeen, alzando las cejas y mirando a su hija inquisidoramente.

Ellie Mellark la miró inocentemente con una sonrisa mientras escondía un libro debajo de las sábanas verdes de su cama. Demasiado tarde.

—¿Dormir?—preguntó, sonriendo nerviosamente todavía.

—¿Con la luz encendida? Vaya, no sabía que tenías miedo a la oscuridad—se acercó a la cama, desafiante. Ellie la miró, suplicante. Pero su madre no tuvo compasión y levantó las sábanas—''**_Los Juegos del Frío_**''—leyó, sentándose en la cama de su hija.

—Mamá, lo siento, se me olvidó que tenía el examen y no quería enfadar...

—¡Ellie! Me da igual si tienes un examen. También tienes que dormir. Ahora que puedes, debes...

—Satisfacer todas y cada una de tus necesidades—acabó su hija, con tono monótono. Se sabía ya esa frase de memoria. Katniss Everdeen nunca había dejado que su hija pasara hambre, sed o sueño. Nunca había dejado que su hija pudiera sufrir ni la más remota sensación que pudiera vivir alguien en los Juegos del Hambre.

—Duerme, Ellie—ordenó su madre, autoritaria.

—Tampoco es que pueda. Estoy muy nerviosa... y a demás, este libro me gusta—replicó la niña, tozuda como la mujer que tenía delante.

—¿Qué tienen de especial estos Juegos?

Su hija se encogió de hombros. Impaciente, Katniss cogió el libro y miró su contraportada, la cual rezaba:

''Los Juegos del Frío fueron el primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco de la historia de Los Juegos del Hambre. Fueron sangrientos, tal y como todos, pero esta edición en especial se conoce por estar cargada de sentimientos, algunos hermosos y otros realmente crueles. Se vivieron experiencias que horrorizaron a los Distritos y, como siempre, sólo quedó un tributo, posiblemente el más inesperado de todos. Los Juegos del Frío confirmaron ya a los Distritos la crueldad del Capitolio y colaboraron en crear el miedo al día de la Cosecha. Este libro recoge, página por página, la experiencia que marcó a veinticuatro jóvenes...para siempre. Bienvenido a otro capítulo más de la historia de Los Juegos del Hambre''.

—¿Y esto te gusta?—preguntó, a la vez que en sus ojos grises brillaba, tenue, la chispa de la curiosidad.

—Es interesante...todavía no he llegado a los Juegos en sí, solo a la Cosecha, la Cosecha de Aeryn, me parece que se llama. No lo recuerdo bien.

—Vale...¿y dices que no puedes dormir?

—No. ¡Estoy muy despierta!—exclamó, y Katniss le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz—Perdón. Ya sé, cuéntame un cuento.

—¿Un cuento?—rió su madre, cogiendo el libro—creo que me agradecerás más que te lea este libro. ¿Por dónde vas?

—Mira, por aquí—Ellie lo abrió, y le señaló una página—a penas lo acabo de empezar. No te has perdido mucho.

—No, mejor por el principio. A ver, ponte cómoda. Todo empieza con la Cosecha...


	2. Capítulo I

Espero que os guste, y acepto críticas constructivas, de hecho las espero, así que por favor dejadme algo en reviews :3

* * *

Aquel día todo el mundo parecía tener menos fuerzas de lo normal, en todos los distritos, excepto en el distrito uno y dos. Los niños tropezaban con mayor facilidad, los trabajadores hacían lo suyo de forma más torpe y distraída, las madres miraban con preocupación a sus hijos, temiendo lo que les podía pasar si la mala suerte iba a por ellos. Y, por lo general, todo el mundo miraba de reojo a la persona que pasaba por su lado.

La Cosecha sucedía todos los años, pero aquel en especial todo el mundo parecía más preocupado. Era el vigésimo quinto aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre, y el presidente, Coriolanus Snow, ya había anunciado en la gran pantalla que por aquel aniversario aquel año los Juegos sufrirían una cierta modificación. Esta modificación había suscitado entre los distritos un miedo mayor al acostumbrado a la posibilidad de ser el tributo que tuviera que marchar a los Juegos.

Después de aquel anuncio, los Agentes de la Paz, informados ya sobre el tema, proclamaron que aquel año los tributos de cada distrito serían elegidos por el propio pueblo. Las urnas se colocaron en la plaza central de cada distrito y todos, absolutamente todos los ciudadanos tenían que dejar un papel con un nombre. No se valían los papeles en blanco o no votar, lo que se consideraría una señal de rebelión contra el sistema de los Juegos y la persona que lo hiciera sería castigada, posiblemente, con que su nombre fuera un par de veces más en la votación.

Esto explicaba el por qué aquel día la gente se miraba con otras caras. Aquel día, tu vecino podía ser el que te mandara a una muerte casi segura.

En el distrito siete, Daphne no estaba preocupada, pero su madre, Marithe, sí. La despertó temprano, zarandeándola levemente y con cariño. Podía ser el último día que su hija durmiera allí, pensaba, de hecho, podía ser el último día que su hija durmiera. Al ver que Daph no respondía a sus cariños, tuvo que empezar a susurrarle:

—Daphne. Cielo. Despierta —murmuró. No quería gritar ya que la chica no tenía un buen despertar, precisamente. Ésta hizo un sonido, parecido al 'Mmmmmm' y alzó los brazos, estirándose aún sin abrir los ojos. Bostezó.  
—Bu...bu...buenos días—dijo, abriendo los ojos y dejándolos entrecerrados, sonriendo a su madre, la cuál le devolvió la sonrisa.

Daphne se levantó, enérgica, y miró a su madre, que sostenía un cepillo. No tardó en adivinar por qué. El peso de la realidad le cayó encima y dejó de sonreír.

—La Cosecha—susurró. Marithe asintió, sin muchas ganas—¿Papá ya está aquí?  
—Sí. Nos podíamos permitir un día sin trabajar. Además, es obligatorio que todo el mundo vaya a la Cosecha.  
—Lo sé. Bajemos—su madre aceptó y dejó el cepillo encima de la cómoda.

Escaleras abajo, el salón comedor se abría paso. Una mesa de madera, con los filos sin redondear y sin pintar, tenía alrededor un par de sillas del mismo material, algunas más altas que otras pero sin duda todas igual de incómodas. En una de ellas, estaba sentado Raphael que removía, distraído, la cuchara en su vaso de leche, pensando. Al oír el crujido de los escalones, alzó la cabeza y sonrió a su familia.

—¡Buenos días! Se hace raro que todos estemos aquí a estas horas, ¿verdad?—sonrió, tranquilo. Era un hombre bondadoso y intentaba sacarle siempre el lado bueno a lo malo.  
—Hola papá—saludó Daphne, a la vez que se sentaba a la mesa donde otros dos vasos de leche esperaban a ella y a su madre, junto a unos platos con galletas de cereal... cortesía de las teselas de Marithe. Era la única que había pedido teselas de la familia. Al verlas, su hija no dijo nada, se llevó unas cuantas y se levantó de la mesa, algo trastornada.  
—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Marithe.  
—A...—pensó rápidamente en una excusa—a vestirme, mamá.

Y subió rápidamente las escaleras, un tanto furiosa, de camino a su habitación en el piso de arriba. La casa era propia de una familia cuya economía era, al menos, estable. La casa, como casi todas las del distrito, estaba hecha de madera de roble muy resistente, excepto el tejado. Respecto a extensión, no era gigante, porque no eran ricos, pero al menos tenían piso de arriba y dormitorios para todos. Aunque tampoco eran demasiados en casa: sólo tres. Daphne y sus padres.

Ella no había estado de acuerdo en nada con que su madre pillara algunas teselas. Aquel año, cada tesela significaba que cada voto que la gente del distrito pusiera a tu nombre se multiplicara por dos, es decir que, si te nominaban ocho personas, por ejemplo, para el sistema contaría como dieciséis y podrías resultar ser la persona más votada para ir a los Juegos. Por lo tanto, la esperanza para Daphne era que nadie, absolutamente nadie votara a su madre a ir a los Juegos.

Y muy seguramente sucediera así, porque su madre se llevaba bien con casi todo el distrito. Era una madre social, iba muy de vez en cuando a casas de sus amigas y invitaba a éstas a la suya. Quizá no le cayera bien a alguna persona, pero no sería más de una. De todas formas, Daph seguía sin estar contenta con ello.

Ya arriba, entró a su cuarto. No era grande, pero tampoco era claustrofóbico. Consistía en su cama, con un par de mantas de tela que habían pasado varias generaciones en la familia, una cómoda en la que guardar la ropa y algunos otros objetos y una estantería, para los libros. Todo de madera. Se acercó a la cómoda y abrió el cajón para sacar un vestido beige con un ligero escote en V de mangas cortas y largo hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Se cambió de ropa interior y se enfundó, sin prisa, en el vestido, y se calzó unas botas de cuero marrones no excesivamente altas. Después, cogió el cepillo de la cómoda y se desenredó como pudo su corto pelo castaño oscuro. Bajó abajo de nuevo, para que su madre le peinara mejor.

La Cosecha en el distrito siete tenía lugar muy temprano, a las ocho de la mañana, y ya eran las ocho menos diez. Se daba lugar cerca de los límites del distrito, no demasiado lejos de su hogar. Había que ser muy puntuales, ya que sólo había una excusa para no asistir a la Cosecha: estar en el lecho de muerte. El resto de personas fuera de aquella condición,, debían ir.

—Mamá, me estás haciendo daño. Tranquilízate—pidió Daphne, suspirando.  
—Perdona—se disculpó—de veras que lo intento—aseguró, y gritó— ¿¡Raphael, estás listo?!  
—Ya bajo—anunció él mientras con rapidez hacía crujir también las escaleras.

Se miraron fijamente entre los tres. Sabían que aquella podía ser la última vez que estuvieran los tres juntos.

—Pase lo que pase... que sepáis que os quiero, os quiero muchísisisisisisisimo—recalcó Marithe, acercándose a su marido para abrazarle, y seguidamente a su hija. Daphne se conmovió. Al fin y al cabo, eran sus padres, y aunque no siempre habían entendido sus excéntricas pasiones por todo aquello que los demás creían inútil (leer, dibujar, escribir, etcétera), al menos lo habían intentado y la habían protegido. Podía ser cierto, podían no verse más. Pero pensaba en ello como una realidad muy lejana, ilógica, absurda, demasiado fuera de las posibilidades. Cuando se dió cuenta, notó que una ligera lágrima le había recorrido parte del rostro, y que su madre le acariciaba la mejilla.  
—Vamos ya. No podemos llegar tarde—dijo Raphael, pensando en los Agentes de la Paz.

Salieron de casa, todos en silencio. Las calles ahora estaban un poco revueltas por la cantidad de gente del distrito que iba al punto de encuentro. Las adolescentes más cotillas iban murmurando nombres y apellidos, pensando en quiénes podrían ser los tributos de aquel año. Casi se reían, porque realmente no esperaban que ninguna de ellas fuera. Parecían muy, quizás demasiado, seguras.

Nada más llegar, comprobaron que la gente ya se había dividido. Ellos también lo hicieron. Daphne se colocó al lado de un chico de su edad, Brenan, con el que había hablado menos de tres palabras. Ella no solía relacionarse con nadie de su distrito, ya que ellos la consideraban un poco...diferente. Rara. Loca.

Aquel punto de encuentro era una gran explanada, donde en un escenario bastante grande y, sobretodo, alto —Daphne ya tenía una teoría del porqué, y imaginaba que tenía que ver con las formas del Capitolio para demostrar que estaban por encima de ellos— hecho de tablas de madera se encontraba Rommel Allegun, escolta del distrito 7, cuyo aspecto era a todas luces propio del Capitolio. Vestía una camisa color verde pistacho, un chaleco de cuadros escoceses rojos, una corbata verde claro con unas rosas encima, un pantalón mostaza oscuro y unos zapatos morados que sin duda le iban bien con el color de su tenue sombra de ojos. Tenía muy poco pelo, pero aún así aquello que tenía lo había peinado con gomina. Él en general era un hombre de piel morena, con ojos negros, barba y cabello negros, y tenía una estatura y peso medios. En la espalda, se encontraba un tatuaje con una forma estrafalaria de moda en el Capitolio. Aquel año había prescindido de peluca. Aún así, Daphne más bien se alegrababa de tener aquel escolta, pues los hombres del Capitolio eran mucho menos estrafalarios que las mujeres. A la derecha y izquierda de Rommel había dos urnas de cristal con un solo papelito en cada una.

Al lado del escenario, una gran pantalla se alzaba, sujetada por dos enormes barras de metal. Abajo, la gente se agrupaba en grupos por la edad, nerviosos. Brenan empezó a comerse las uñas, disimuladamente. Y cuando los Agentes verificaron que todo el distrito estaba, Rommel habló.

—¡Hola, distrito siete! —saludó, tomando un micrófono que le tendió un Agente.

Nadie le saludó de vuelta. Todo se quedó definitivamente en silencio, todos esperando a que dijera las palabras mágicas.

—Veo que estáis todos muy animados-observó, con una sonrisa— como todos los años, ha llegado el momento del vídeo. Estad atentos a la pantalla grande y ¡disfrutadlo!

Obviamente, no era algo con lo que disfrutáramos. El famoso vídeo consistía en el memorándum de la rebelión, el fin del distrito 13, todos sometidos al Capitolio... en fin. Durante los minutos que duró, Rommel siguió con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa asquerosa que tiene la gente del Capitolio. A pesar de que a nadie le gustaban las escenas de la pantalla, muchos eran los que deseaba que el tiempo se parara ahí. Porque, seguido de aquella película, venía el anuncio de los dos tributos que serían enviados a los Juegos.

Daphne miró a su madre, Marithe, que apretaba su mano haciéndola un puño. Su padre miraba al suelo.

—Bien, y después de estas imágenes, ha llegado el momento tan esperado. Esta si que es una escena perfecta, ¿no creéis? Está repleta de drama y suspense. Digna de ser grabada, tal y como está siendo—aclaró el escolta, mientras se subía un poco los pantalones—por supuesto, os hablo de la proclamación de los dos tributos del distrito 7 que nos honrarán este año en los Juegos. En la urna de mi derecha—la señaló con el brazo del mismo sentido—, el nombre del tributo masculino. En la urna de mi izquierda—repitió el gesto, con el otro brazo—, el nombre del tributo femenino. ¿Preparados?

La gente asintió levemente con la cabeza, para nada convencidos. Todos, en su cabeza, pensaban en su familia y rezaban porque no fuera nadie querido el que tuviera que marchar. Pero, sobretodo, que no fueran ellos mismos. Daphne, sin embargo, no quería pensar.

—La consigna de este primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco consistía en que los tributos fueran elegidos por la gente de su distrito, y no se permiten los tributos voluntarios—recordó, alzando la voz—dicho esto, voy a anunciar el nombre del tributo masculino—cogió el papel de la urna de cristal, y lo alzó en su mano para que todo el mundo lo viera—veamos. El tributo masculino del distrito 7 tiene por nombre el de Kylesus Stolen.

El peso debió de caer sobre el tal Kylesus como un cubo no, como todo un depósito de agua encima. Daph le echó una mirada, sabía perfectamente quién era. Kyle tenía su edad y ya trabajaba en la industria de la madera, y de hecho era de los mejores, si no el mejor, entre los de su edad. Su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado gracias a las innumerables horas con el hacha y solía triunfar bastante entre las adolescentes del distrito, que al salir del trabajo le ofrecían postres, le llevaban agua, le perfumaban los cabellos y le halagaban. Esto no se aplicaba a Daphne, por supuesto.

El chico no llevaba su mejor cara. Era una encrucijada aquello que sentía ahora. Su padre lo miró con resignación, y su madre lloraba en el hombro de la primera vecina que había encontrado. Los Agentes le cogieron por ambos brazos y le subieron a la plataforma, llegando así al lado de Rommel. Su autocontrol era digno de admirar, ya que años anteriores muchos habían agredido a los Agentes, y incluso al escolta. Su cara expresaba confusión. Lo más seguro es que pensara que todo era un sueño, una pesadilla. Rommel y él se dieron la mano cordialmente, y después se volvió a acercar al micrófono con la misma sonrisa estúpida. ¿Cómo podía aguantar sonriendo tanto tiempo? ¿Característica especial de la gente del Capitolio?

—Bien, ya hemos recibido a Kylesus, el que tengo por seguro hará justicia a nuestro distrito. Ahora, procedo a anunciar el nombre de nuestro tributo femenino—cogió el papel de la otra urna, y volvió a alzarlo—el nombre de nuestro tributo femenino es...

El tiempo paró. La voz de Rommel Allegun se congeló y Daphne sólo la oía muy, pero muy lejos, mientras caía en una especie de bucle negro en su cabeza. El caer se le hizo eterno, y por su mente pasaban diferentes escenas: las burlas del resto de sus compañeros de clase, un examen cuya nota era un 10, Marithe bañándola, ella cogiendo el hacha y estando a punto de clavársela en el pié. Cuando la punta de uno de los dedos de sus pies tocó el suelo, llegó el fin de aquella paranoia y entonces Daphne lo escuchó.

''Daphne Illian''.

Se quedó en estado de shock completo, y oyó el grito de Marithe cuando los Agentes de la Paz hicieron con ella lo que habían hecho momentos antes con Kyle. Daphne no decía nada, no hacía nada, se dejó llevar, impotente, sintiéndose una muñeca de trapo. Una muñeca que ahora sería usada por el Capitolio.

—¡NO ESTÁ PREPARADA!—chilló la mujer, siendo rota por dentro. El grito hizo que por fin su hija reaccionara, y se vió encima del tablero, a la izquierda del escolta.

Podía ver a todo el mundo alrededor. Y veía como las mismas cotillas que había visto de camino al encuentro casi sonreían. Ellas. Habían sido ellas, sin duda alguna. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Al fin y al cabo, era la escoria del distrito. No tenía fuerza. Lo suyo era la inteligencia. Y aquello le decía a todo el mundo que no estaba preparada para los Juegos, que no superaría el baño de sangre. Moriría. Hasta su madre lo sabía.

Pero ella no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

**—**

—¿Y mamá?—preguntó Daph con voz y expresión neutras, en aquella minúscula habitación del Edificio de Justicia, teniendo la última oportunidad para hablar con sus seres queridos. Sólo dos, sus padres.

—No... ha preferido no despedirse—contestó su padre con voz baja. No quería flaquear, pero no se veía muy firme—no se lo tomes en cuenta.  
—No lo haré.  
—Bien... tenemos poco tiempo y para serte sincero, no se me ocurre mucho que decir—rió nerviosamente y ella le cogió de la mano para tranquilizarle y asintió. Así, por fin Raphael soltó lo que quería decir—Daphne, aunque nunca te haya entendido demasiado... quiero que sepas que te quiero—hizo una pausa para retomar la voz y rectificó—te queremos. Y confío en que vas a poner las cosas difíciles al resto de tributos. No mueras sin luchar, sólo te pido eso.

No contestó, simplemente le abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Él correspondió, estrujandola como si fuera un oso hasta que se oyó un ligero crujido proveniente de los huesos de su hija. Se miraron a los ojos, y ella pudo entender que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que luchara. No podía defraudar a sus padres, y, desde luego, no podía fallarse a sí misma. Porque es así como funciona la mecánica del ser humano, si alguien te dice que hay algo que no puedes hacer, nuestro cerebro siempre contesta de la misma forma atrevida, a pesar de que sea peligroso o arriesgado. No nos gusta que nos digan lo que podemos o no podemos hacer, es un hecho.

Y en Daphne, ambiciosa como ella sola, era aún más prioritario desmentir las palabras de su madre.

''No está preparada''. ''No está preparada''. ''No está preparada''.

—Cuídala bien—respondió la castaña, sonriendo de forma triste.  
—Dalo por hecho, pero sobretodo... cuídate tú.

Se dieron un último abrazo y en aquella minúscula y claustrófobica habitación entró una niña pequeña, de aproximadamente seis años, de pelo castaño rojizo recogido en una coleta, con un vestido azul de flores que pintaba un poco desgastado, pero conservaba su dulzura. La niña era hermosa, pero su rostro se oscurecía en un mar de llanto. Sollozó dos veces más hasta que pudo hablar con la chica rara del distrito.

Daphne la conocía, pero no entendía que hacía allí, con ella, y no con su hermano Kyle. No solía tratar con niñas, pero improvisó y se agachó para estar a la altura de la pequeñaja y la miró.

—Nyrie, deberías estar con tu hermano—dijo sin rodeos. Echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación, en busca de algo con lo que limpiar las lágrimas de la chiquilla.  
—Tú vas a los Juegos—no parecía una pregunta. La muchacha asintió, confusa—tú...¿matarás a Kyle?—cuestionó con voz quebrada y infantil. A Daphne se le cayó el corazón.  
—Yo voy a los Juegos—afirmó—pero, en un principio, no tengo intención de matarle.  
—Eso no me vale—respondió, casi enfadada—por favor. No le mates. Tú no, eres de su Distrito. Por favor—repitió la niña.

¿La habrían mandado, o Nyrie había venido por su cuenta? No sabría decirlo. Pero sentía verdadera compasión de la familia de Kyle, al fin y al cabo, iban a sufrir, como su familia propia. Y realmente, no tenía intención de matarle. Pero, ¿qué le garantizaba que el no iría a por ella? No podía prometerle que no le mataría. Podían pasar muchas cosas, y entre la confusión, ella no se pararía a pensar si el que tenía que matar era Kyle o no. No había tiempo en la Cornucopia.

No lo pensó más y contestó.

—No le mataré.  
—Prométemelo—insistió Nymie con obstinación—tienes que prometermelo, Daphne.  
—Pequeña, no voy a ser la única tributo de los Juegos. Somos muchos. Y no puedo prometerte que no lo matarán, y ten por seguro que si me ataca, me defenderé. Yo también quiero salir viva de esos Juegos—había explicado brevemente. Quizás sonara cruel, pero quería que los ojos de la niña estuvieran bien abiertos. Tenía derecho a saber la verdad, por difícil de aceptar que fuera.  
—Entonces, promete que no le atacaras si no te ataca, Daphne—dijo simplemente, y ofreció su dulce y delicada mano.

Daphne la estrechó y Nymie sonrió débilmente. Los Agentes de la Paz entraron, dirigidos por Rommel y seguidos de Kyle, que miró a su hermana al pasar a su lado para irse, incapaz de dedicarle nada más que una sonrisa poco creíble. La chica del distrito siete se levantó, suspirando.

—¡Hora de marcharse! No hay tiempo para nada más—anunció el escolta, que parecía hasta feliz. A la castaña le repugnó—Eres Daphne, ¿no? Alegra esa cara, vamos al Capitolio y tienes que lucir perfecta.

''Que ilusión'' pensó con ironía. Miró con semblante serio a Rommel y sin decir nada, abandonó el Edificio de Justicia y se dió cuenta de que aquel año ni siquiera había escuchado el acostumbrado ''Felices Juegos del Hambre. Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte''. Y pensó, que no le hacía falta oírlo. Al fin y al cabo, la suerte sólo estaba con un tributo, y en 25 años no había tocado su distrito. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que ganara ella o Kyle?

Bueno, Kyle si tenía posibilidades de ganar, o eso pensaba. A pesar de ello, el chico sonreía a duras penas y su cara expresaba claramente su confusión. Él seguía en estado de shock, porque simplemente no podía asimilarlo, y no era algo que Daphne no sintiera: se iba a sentir fuera de lugar en esos Juegos. Matar gente, si nunca había tenido muchos amigos y ni siquiera podía levantar el hacha a más altura de la rodilla, era algo que estaba muy lejos de poder hacer. Al menos, ayudándose de la fuerza física. Pero aquel era el mejor recurso para ganar los Juegos.

Analizó la situación: no todo el mundo ganaba con fuerza. Había opciones basadas en la inteligencia, algo que sin duda poseía. Pensó en las trampas de los distritos de la industria eléctrica: saber algo más de electricidad hubiera podido ayudarla a colocar bombas, o algo así. Pero respecto a aquel tema ella era tan inútil con los cables como talando árboles, por lo que tachó la posibilidad.

En los Juegos, no solo había armas para los más fuertes, también había armas según las distintas habilidades. Quizás algo más ligero como los cuchillos o una de aquellas hachas arrojadizas vinieran mejor a su estilo, ya que la muchacha tenía una cierta velocidad. Se acordaba de jugar con sus amigos, cuando era pequeña, y ganar casi siempre. El resto, solía dejarse o simplemente se cansaba de correr.

Y también estaban los aliados, y con ellos, las muertes más sucias, los asesinatos a traición. Era algo que ya había tenido algún lugar alguna que otra vez, pero no tanto como ella habría esperado de los tributos. Recordaba la muerte una chica que se alió con un niño pequeño de su distrito por lástima, y aquella misma noche el chico le cortó la cabeza de un hachazo. Todo el mundo decía que esas muertes eran las peores, y Daphne también lo pensaba. Pero, en su momento, también pensó en la desesperación del niño. Al fin y al cabo, aquellos Juegos siempre habían sacado lo peor de todo el mundo y se había convertido en la principal razón de odio hacia el Capitolio. Pero, hasta a ella que nunca había tenido muy claro las diferencias entre la supervivencia y la crueldad, reconocía que no sería capaz de traicionar a nadie. A no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

No iba a ser la tonta de aquella edición, aún así. Y el leer le daba una ventaja sobre los demás a la hora de conocer sobre bayas, hongos venenosos y como preparar algunas trampas.

Con aquel revuelto de ideas en mente, se plantó ante un tren de tapizado blanco y reluciente que le llevaría al esperado lugar: el Capitolio. Una puerta se abrió automáticamente, dejando pasar. Abandonaba su distrito, y desconocía si volvería a pisarlo, pero rápidamente desechó las ideas negativas y entró con decisión en el vagón. Como cualquier tributo de los distritos menos avanzados, se asombró con las lujosas instalaciones del lugar, con aquellos sofás de piel, más cómodos que cualquier cama que podría haber fabricado jamás, la iluminación tan clara, las alfombras de diseño, los cuadros, y hasta la forma de las ventanas resultaba propia del Capitolio. Lo único que conocía bien eran las hermosas y bien trabajadas maderas que había en las distintas salas, algunas con jarrones y flores, otras por mera decoración y por tener un lugar donde depositar cosas. Había habitaciones, pero el escolta no se las enseñó: al fin y al cabo, no dormiría en el tren, ya que en unas breves horas llegaría a su destino. Dejó que su cara se viera indiferente, para que Rommel no notara su comodidad en aquella situación.

Era muy temprano, y sabía que no debería, pero, ¿en aquella sala? Era imposible resistirse. En las mesas que le habían enamorado se disponían distintas bandejas con pasteles, bollos, y caramelos de múltiplos sabores . Algo de lo que solo había oído hablar en historias ficticias, ya que el distrito siete era poco más rico que los distritos once y doce, y no era frecuente a ver aquellos lujos. Por lo que se acercó y probó unos cuantos manjares, cuyo sabor era tan delicioso... no lo podía comparar con nada que hubiese probado antes. Era... otro mundo. Era el sabor del Capitolio.

Se retiró un poco de los pasteles al acordarse de esto último. Últimamente había pensado mucho en el Capitolio, y aunque siempre había sentido esa indudable atracción por las maravillas que el lugar ofrecía, no quería convertirse en uno de ellos. Hacían daño. O bueno, nunca había tenido una opinión permanente sobre el tema. Ignoró sus propios pensamientos y sacó de una mochila que cargaba unos libros que su padre le había dejado al despedirse. Eran suyos, y se alegraba de tenerlos ahí ya que eran libros útiles: de botánica, sobre hongos, y algunas nociones básicas de cocina.

Se dirigió a la sala principal, cuya chimenea calentaba toda la sala. El clima era frío en aquel vagón,, así que agradeció bien la presencia del fuego, y se sentó en uno de los sillones tapizados de rojo con el libro sobre hongos y bayas, y a su lado una mesita soportaba el peso de una bandeja con una taza de té de la que iba bebiendo a ratos, sólo cuando lo veía necesario, aunque no tenía que haber sido así ya que podría haber pedido cuanto quisiera.

No mucho más tarde, Kylesus entró con una cara larga y se sentó en el otro sillón tapizado con brusquedad. Se quedó mirándola, malhumorado.

—Que educación la tuya—reprochó—ni siquiera saludas, Illian.  
—¿Te hubiera hecho más feliz el que te saludara?—preguntó ella sin levantar la mirada de las detalladas ilustraciones del libro. Él se enfureció más, pero entró en su juego. Quería hacerle daño con palabras. Necesitaba desahogarse.  
—Espera, no sé ni por qué me sorprendo—suspiro— Al fin y al cabo, eres tan insensible que ni siquiera te importa ir a los Juegos del Hambre—argumentó rodando los ojos.  
—No pagues el pato conmigo, Kyle—murmuró Daphne, con voz suave.  
—¿Intentas negarlo? Mírate, eres una persona fría. En vez de preocuparte por los tuyos, te preocupas por leer ese estúpido libro—atacó, olvidando la compostura y levantándose—Dime, ¿de que te va a valer esa mierda en la Cornucopia?  
—Te aseguro que me será más útil que tu cerebro—ella se levantó y le sonrió, poniéndole la portada en la cara—cuando te tragues una baya y mueras lo comprobarás.  
—Yo sé más de eso de lo que piensas, y no lo aprendí en libros.  
—Para ya, ¿quieres? Si buscas un entretenimiento para olvidarte de tus problemas, no pienso entretenerte yo—respondió ella, harta—y ahora, buenas días, me largo.  
—No pienso quedarme aquí. Buenas días—dijo con desprecio.

Se dieron las espaldas y ambos tomaron rumbo hacia lados opuestos, pisando fuertemente. Daph sonrió irónicamente, pensando en la promesa que le había hecho a la hermana de su compañero.  
_''De momento es la persona a la que más ganas tengo de matar...y dudo que eso cambie.''_

Una vez ya en otra sala, vete tú a saber cuál, se desplomó sobre el sofá y pensó nuevamente en como ganaría los juegos, y pensando tácticas, se durmió.


End file.
